The Search For Kim
by theriddler32
Summary: Kim is kidnapped and given as a present to Jabba the Hutt. Can Ron save her? Review for suggestions! I need HELP!


"Boba, come here," Bib Fortuna whispered from around a corner

"What is it?" asked Boba, walking over to where Fortuna stood.

"The Master's birthday is coming soon. I want you to find me eligible slaves to give him as a present," Bib said, "and your reward will be well worth your while."

Several days later, he arrived in the Earth System, which is Earth and the surrounding planets. He slowly descended into the planet of Earth. He landed just where he wanted to-a secret lair. He went in and said, "I'm here. What do you have for me?"

"We haven't gotten that far. We have to work out one of the kinks," a male voice replied.

"All we have to do is-," Boba said, lowering his voice into a whisper.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked the voice.

"Maybe it's because you aren't the genius you're cracked up to be," suggested a feminine voice.

"Quiet. Sidekicks are to be seen and not heard," the male voice replied.

"Maybe I should partner with Boba," the feminine voice said, "he's smarter, and probably cuter under that helmet."

Several hours later, Kim Possible was at cheer practice and her Kimmunicator rang. She picked it up and asked, "What's the stitch, Wade?"

"We got a hit on your site. Someone broke into a top-secret lab," replied Wade.

"I'll be there," Kim said, shutting the Kimmunicator down.

"Uh, Kim, what about cheer?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm going to have to cut out early," Kim replied, as she shot off to get ready for the mission.

"Hello, we have a game this weekend," Bonnie said.

"Sorry, Bonnie," Kim replied.

Finding nothing at the lab, she returned to Middleton High, and found no cheer squad. She heard a noise from the closet, and opened it up to find Mr. Barkin banging on the door. He said, "Thank you, Possible." 

"Why did you lock yourself in the closet?" asked Ron.

"It wasn't me, Stoppable. Someone came up from behind and shoved me in here. Next thing I knew, screams were coming from the gym. Then the screams stopped," Barkin replied.

Scouring the gym, Kim found a small disc. It showed a small holographic figure with armor and a helmet that said, "Kim Possible, if you want to see your friends alive again, come to Drakken's lair. No sidekicks, no tricks, no communication."

Kim thought silently for a moment and said, "Alright."

"KP, what if it's a trap?" asked Ron.

"Then it's a trap. I can do anything. I can by far get out of a trap," Kim replied, as she dashed out the door to go to Drakken's lair.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ron said.

Kim walked in the front door of the lair and said, "I've done what you said. I'm alone. Hello?" 

Kim looked around in the room for any sign of anyone. She asked, "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, the lights flipped on and a large cage fell from the ceiling. It landed around her. She said, "It's a trap."

"I told you this plan would work," Boba said, coming out of the shadows.

"Finally, we shall be rid of Kim Possible for good," laughed Drakken.

"Lassie, how does it feel to be at our mercy?" asked Killigan.

"Same way it always does, right before I capture each one of you," Kim replied.

"That's where you're wrong, Kim Possible. You'll be taking an excursion with Mr. Fett here, from which you shall never return," Drakken said.

"Boba and I have agreed to a partnership," Shego said, "I'm not working for Drakken anymore."

"I won't need you anymore anyway. Now that Kim is leaving, I will rule the world!" Drakken said.

"Ron will stop you," Kim said, then lowering her voice into a whisper, "I hope."

Drakken raised the cage and Kim swung out and attacked. Unfortunately, Boba used his rope and tangled her up before she could seriously damage anyone. Boba said, "You're not going anywhere. Miss Go, have you secured our passengers?" 

"Not yet. Let me load them up," Shego replied as she walked off into a room and came out pushing Bonnie, who had her hands tied and a gag in her mouth. Bonnie produced muffled screams as she was pushed onto the Slave II, Boba's ship. Shego repeated this process with Tara, Liz, Marcella, Jessica, Crystal, and Hope. When it came for Kim's turn, Shego said, "I'm going to enjoy this, Princess."

"I'm sure you are," Kim sarcastically replied.

"Nobody mocks me," Shego said, and proceeded to tie Kim's wrists, then tied a piece of cloth over her mouth. Kim's muffled reply prompted Shego to be extra rough with Kim, even more than with the rest of the girls.

"So long, Kim Possible," Drakken laughed as the door to everything she had ever known suddenly closed.

Meanwhile, Wade had been able to hack into Drakken's system and saw everything. He alerted Ron, who ran as quickly as possible to get there. When he arrived, he saw a ship leave. He walked up to Drakken and asked, "What did you do to Kim?" 

"I didn't do anything, whatever-your-name-is," Drakken replied.

"It looks like we have a prisoner," Killigan said from behind. Fortunately for Ron, Rufus had snuck up from behind and bit Killigan. He winced in pain from the bite.

"Well, if it isn't Kim Possible's monkey-phobic friend!" the unmistakable voice of Monkey Fist said.

"Let me guess, now that KP is gone, you are going to be the Monkey King?" asked Ron.

"Actually, once you are exterminated, I will be the Monkey King," Monkey Fist replied.

"Well, Monkey Face, I ain't going to be exterminated," Ron declared, getting into a fighting stance.

"Robotic Monkey Ninjas attack!" yelled Monkey Fist, and robotic monkeys swung out from nowhere, surrounding Ron.

"That is just sick and wrong!" Ron yelled as the monkeys grew closer. Ron closed his eyes and said, "I hope this doesn't hurt." 

"It'll hurt, Ron Stoppable, as the robots tear your skin off piece by piece," Monkey Fist replied as the robot ninjas swarmed all over Ron. Ron had resigned himself to the belief that it was the end.

"Get those ninja robots away from him!" yelled a voice from behind. Ron opened his eyes to see Felix in his cyberrobotic wheelchair hovering above the scene. Robotic arms flew from the chair and lifted Ron to his chair. Ron asked, "How did you find me?"

"Wade told us," Felix replied.

"Us?" asked Ron.

"Me, Monique, and Mr. Barkin," replied Felix, pointing to the two of them tackling the henchmen.

Then a section of the wall exploded, revealing five darkened figures. Each one of them attacked one of the villains. Gemini said, "How did you find me so quick, Betty?"

"Spy cam," one of the figures replied, obviously Dr. Director.

Soon, each villain was captured and Ron said, "Thank you, everyone, but we are too late. Kim is gone."

"That may not be true," Dr. Director replied, "we heard about a Jabba the Hutt. All we have to do is find him." 

"Stoppable-son," came a voice from behind. Ron whirled around to see both Yori and Sensei. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to aid you in the same way you have aided us several times," Yori replied.

"Well, the fight is over," Ron said.

"But we can aid you in finding this Jabba," Sensei replied.

"That was an advanced spacecraft that we haven't even managed to create," Ron said.

"Wrong. One has mastered that technology," Dr. Director replied.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Dr. James Possible," Dr. Director replied, "and it was combined with cyberrobotic technology, so it seems a bit more advanced than that."

"Kim's Dad and Felix's Mom came up with a ship that will allow us to rescue Kim?" asked Ron.

"You, Felix, Monique, Steve Barkin, Wade, Yori, and Sensei will go," Dr. Director replied, "GJ can handle Kim's enemies for now."

"Wade is going with us?" asked Ron.

"He is going to bring all his equipment. He wants to use information from the planets you encounter to try to improve his," Dr. Director replied.

"Booyah!" Ron yelled as he dashed off to the Possible home.

Each girl was thrown into the cargo hold. Shego came in dressed as a plane steward and said, "Welcome aboard the Slave II. Meals will be served at the proper time. Any questions?" 

Muffled screams replied, and Shego said, "Good. Scream if you need me. Not that I'll be able to hear you."

Shego quickly exited, and locked the cargo hold. She then said, "By the way, if you somehow get out of the room, this half of the ship is ray-shielded. In other words, you'll be fried."

When Shego fed them "meals," she brought out a trough and dumped scraps from her's and Boba's meals into it. Then, one by one, she took a girl and took her gag out, pointed at the trough and said, "Eat up." Shego began to look forward to those "mealtimes," and, of course she saved the worst of the food for Kim.

For each girl, the time in the ship was horror. Then, one day, Shego came out and said, "We're here, just in time for your new Master's birthday."

She took Bonnie's gag out first. Bonnie asked the question on everyone's mind- "What do you mean 'our Master?'"

"You're going to be given as a present to Jabba the Hutt!" Shego replied, holding Kim's face. Kim glared and gave muffled screams.

"Cheer up, Kimmie," Shego said, "maybe he'll be nice and feed you to his Rancor."

"In your dreams," Kim muttered after Shego removed her gag.

"Wait here," Shego said after untying the girls and taking their gags out. Shego walked out and came back in with Boba and a white man with a long braid, as Kim assumed it was. The man was Bib Fortuna. Fortuna spoke with Boba in another language which Kim nor the other girls understood. Then he examined Kim, then Bonnie, then the rest of the girls.

Shego smirked as each girl was grabbed by a pig-like creature that entered the room. Later, she and Boba were invited to the celebration. Shego attended, but only so she could watch Kim's humiliation. To Shego's surprise, Jabba the Hutt, was a fat, lazy slug. But that only made it better for watching Kim's humiliation. Whenever one of Jabba's servants gave him a present he didn't like, he merely pressed a button, and they fell into his Rancor pit. When that did happen, everyone eagerly crowded around the pit and watched as that unfortunate was eaten by the monster. Shego impatiently awaited for Kim to be presented to Jabba. Finally, Bib Fortuna motioned for her and Boba to come forward with him. Fortuna said, "Master, I have brought you not one, but eight presents."

With that, each one of the girls were dragged in kicking and screaming. Jabba smiled at the thought of these delicious girls. Fortuna continued, "They have been acquired through Boba Fett and his partner, Shego. I have even saved you the pleasure of breaking them."

Jabba laughed and said, "This has been the best present since you gave me the Rancor."

Meanwhile, Ron and the rest were boarding his ship. Yori said, "Naturally, it will be your honor to fly it."

"Wade might make a better pilot," Ron replied, "I'm not good with machines."

"I'll fly it," agreed Wade, "Ron would probably wreck it anyway."

"Then it will be your honor to carry the bags," Yori said, pointing to a stack of bags. Ron muttered, "I could die from all this honor."

"Always with the American-style jokes," Yori replied.

Ron loaded the ship and everyone climbed in. As Wade quickly booted up the ship's engines, everyone buckled in for the ride. Then the ship blasted off into space.


End file.
